Fim de primavera é quase verão
by Bianca Caroline
Summary: Você firma solo, brota, floresce e o fechamento do ciclo anuncia mudanças. • Capítulos com narradores distintos; Ino, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sai;
1. Ino Cultivando

**Capítulo 1**, Ino Cultivando

* * *

Quando eu te conheci?

Recordo-me de bagunçar você com a paisagem de primavera, a despeito da sua altura, que se fôssemos comparar só seria sensato te igualar com uma azálea bonsai. Talvez isto seja uma pista. Primavera?

Naquela época eu também era minúsculo ser humano e não conseguia entender a diferença entre hoje e amanhã, dia e noite, inverno e verão. O que era esses tempos simplesmente foram, para a miniatura de cabeça que tinha aquela época, sensações do que eu via, sem entender inteiramente o fluxo do tempo e as verdades da vida. O amanhã era igual hoje, eu brincava em baixo de um céu mar azul abarrotado das cristas de ondas gigantes e quando o sol se põe e tudo que eu via eram luzes distante num novo céu escuro e outras luzes partindo, estas próximas a mim, de dentro das casas. Em uma delas eu morava e se fizesse frio ou fizesse calor eu não entendia e não me importava que isso fosse um ciclo da natureza e da vida.

Sim, agora consigo relembrar que era uma estação animada para a floricultura da família. O que me faz amar a primavera talvez seja um legado dos dias passados com flores. Muitos dias com flores e somente um momento para te perceber entre as cerejeiras floridas.

Eu diria que você nasceu de uma cerejeira e não tem pais. Não esteve dentro de um ventre, esteve brotando em um galho. Não devia ter umbigo, mas a verdade incompreensível é que você tem. Você tem pais e atira sua vida para a morte sem pensar neles. Sem pensar em como isso irá trazer-lhes dor. Você tem pais e cresceu na dúvida eterna de um dia caso viesse ser necessário para a vila, iria precisar se sacrificar pelo bem dela sem ouvir alguma palavra desses pais sobre o que você significava para eles. Agora isso me soa anormal e infeliz. Quando te vi pela primeira vez andando com esses seres que lhe deram vida, vi outra garota normal e feliz.

Anos depois quando falei com você pela primeira vez eu já conhecia um pouco mais sobre o mundo, o suficiente para saber que eu seria uma ninja sucessora de uma nova geração do clã Yamanaka e você iria se tornar uma ninja anônima de clã algum. O que não sabíamos era todo o resto e ainda permaneço egoistamente sem torna-me um instrumento militar perfeito para meu país e minha vila. Você também continua igual, certo? Naquele universo pueril e ilusório tudo possuía uma gravidade duzentas vezes mais pesada, pois sentíamos duzentas vezes mais forte, duzentas vezes mais forte que atualmente. Zombarias com peso multiplicado em duzentos. O tamanho da sua testa consumia tua personalidade e o tamanho da sua marrafa consumia junto da testa teus olhos folhagem.

Eu não precisava te ajudar, não havia motivo algum. Você cresceria em cima dos seus pequenos problemas de infância e se nesse universo alternativo você não possuísse coragem suficiente, também não seria tão orgulhosa e irritante quanto eu. Admito, somos parecidas. Pode ser aquela teoria das pessoas influenciarem outras por uma mera admiração que sabia sobre você sentir para comigo. Ou foi a amizade e curta companhia que nos oferecemos mutuamente. Ou ainda nossa rivalidade procedente de uma razão boba aprofundou isso e assim nos tornamos ainda mais parecidas, pois do que é regida uma rival se não de comparações? Eu fui o reflexo do teu espelho até lutarmos e empatarmos, iguais também em força, e nesse momento a verdadeira batalha começou.

Eu podei seus problemas, te reguei com confiança e você brotou por si mesma. Agora, Sakura, quem vai superar a outra e ganhar essa guerra?

•

**post scriptum**: Eu detestei essa fanfic pelo fato de ter saído de mim tããão facilmente, mas deixando as queixas de lado... o título veio da música _Fim de Primavera_ de um cara chamado Gilson (de 1979, não é o cantor gospel). Que me perdoe o Gilson onde ele estiver por eu ter usado seu trecho para uma fanfic desse nível, mas mesmo que não viesse a conhecer sua música eu usaria "Fim de Primavera" no título. Vocês deveriam ouvir, embora não tenha qualquer relação entre as duas coisas além do título...

Serão quatro capítulos. O próximo será narrado por algum membro do time sete, então se alguém por acaso ler minha fanfic e quiser opinar, ficarei feliz! O terceiro capítulo será a Tsunade e o último o Sai.


	2. Kakashi Observando

**Capítulo 2**, Kakashi Observando

* * *

O que te faltava? Vejamos por onde eu poderia começar...

No dia que fui nomeado regente de um time de gennins, para guiá-los e liderá-los em missões, propus de início apresentações. Lembra-se? Naruto havia dito que almeja ser Hokage e eu penso que ele cresceu de uma maneira muito interessante, tanta coincidência aquela criança pentelha sonhar desde novo os mesmos sonhos que seus pais. Já Sasuke desejava vingança, algo fácil de deduzir conhecendo seu passado com aquele genocídio.

E você? Amor. E amar não pede por jutsus. Para ser alcançado amor não pode ser golpeado, não pode ser atacado, não pode ser iludido com jutsus. Embora eu tenha utilizado sobre você um genjutsu, usando sua paixonite para causar exatamente o efeito oposto de qualquer coisa que você esperava, Sakura.

Desculpe-me por aquilo, mas você entendeu que é preciso conhecer as fraquezas do seu oponente. E amor é uma fraqueza para um ninja, pois ele pode ser egoísta e cego, eu compreendo as raízes dessa questão. Meu passado dentro de uma guerra é enfestado de dor pela perda daqueles queridos por mim. O amor é capaz de se transformar em ódio e causar devastação. A ordem shinobi atual para as vilas dispensa tal perigo, ordem cuja outrora propagou ironicamente as sementes do mesmo perigo diversas vezes antes.

Os dois integrantes masculinos do time ambicionavam muito poder. Você não. Acreditava tolamente ser forte o suficiente, pois não obstante da pobreza de treinamentos que tinha você era uma aluna aplicada e talentosa no controle de chakra. Quem domina o básico possui uma facilidade espantosa em aprender. Por esta razão eu via a direção que tomava como um desperdício kunoichi, mas não poderia adicionar outros objetivos em você, poderia?

Tive-me por satisfeito, durante as lutas prévias às finais do Exame Chuunin, depois de seu combate contra a aluna do Asuma. Embora seja inegável que vocês duas tenham empatado, seu crescimento surpreendeu todos. É o que acontece quando nos encontramos diante do nosso limite, não foi isso mesmo? Só imagino como exatamente sucedeu os fatos enquanto vocês estavam na Floresta da Morte.

Todavia do que serviu força, coragem e vontade quando tudo que se pode fazer é visitar enfermos no Konoha no Byouin¹ e aguardar Naruto voltar com os sannins, em especial falo daquela que viria ser a Godaime e sua mestra? Não que eu tenha sido mais útil sendo um dos que estavam enfurnados num leito de hospital aguardando tratamento...

Foi algo natural, consequência do tempo. Para aqueles que acreditam em caminhos pré-determinados foi o destino. Os laços entre vocês se tornou uma realidade. Nenhum de nós – pois eu me incluo também – seria desafortunado, até negar e se afastar de todas essas relações como Sasuke fez. Não que tenhamos aceitado sua decisão, até hoje não é tarefa fácil. Eu me sinto culpado por não prever e impedir este acontecimento, minhas palavras para você foram vazias. As coisas não voltaram a ser como eram antes.

Você cresceu se preparando para fazer por si mesma aquilo que desejava: retroceder no tempo para os dias felizes. O que te faltava era motivação e ali a possuía. Com ela você tornou-se muito forte, Sakura, ainda que não conheça seus limites, pois não é somente coragem em demasia, é inconsequência.

Entretanto jamais o que foi quebrado vai voltar ao seu estado original. Todos nós entendemos isso no último encontro do time sete.

Você está incapaz novamente. Você está caindo. Qual sua motivação agora?

•

¹é o hospital de Konoha, eu só não queria repetir a palavra hospital.

**ps**: Eu não tinha avisado, mas a fic segue mais ou menos uma ordem cronológica linear. Ino infância, Kakashi gennin, Tsunade gennin-chuunin e Sai o que sobrar, mas eu posso fazer comentários espalhados já que todos estão ~ligados nos últimos acontecimentos do mangá~.

Vocês acharam a perspectiva do Kakashi muito empática ou então insensível? Eu me perco narrando e não percebo o que o personagem não podia ter notado ele mesmo.

Bom, próximo capítulo se chama _Tsunade Apostando_ (ou algo no gênero) e eu já tenho umas ideias concretas do que escreverei.

Muito amor para Aldebaran e quem mais vir a gostar do último capítulo. Isso me dá muita confiança.


	3. Tsunade Lucrando

**Capítulo 3**, Tsunade Lucrando

* * *

Quem você será?

Eu poderia me considerar uma pessoa supersticiosa. Eu me baseio em fatos e ao contrário do que possam parecer, eles sempre expõem que coincidências não são meros acasos. Consigo ver a má sorte com episódios desse gênero, mas por esse motivo eu seria realmente supersticiosa pela falta de evidências ou estou sendo somente racional por elas serem confirmadas toda vez? Ganhar dinheiro fácil é mau augúrio, por exemplo. Só não é possível explicar a razão, apesar de ser uma perdedora renomada acreditar nessas coisas é como atirar uma kunai no escuro. É preciso confiança nos seus pressentimentos, sem baseamento lógico algum. Certo, definitivamente sou uma pessoa supersticiosa.

"Como pude tirar três setes?"

Eu tenho meus limites também. Ver que igualmente aos três sannins, seus sucessores poderiam provir do mesmo time caso eu aceitasse você como aluna não suscitou essa minha natureza. Quem era você, para mim, além de um nome? Com o que me foi contado sobre ti sabia que ao menos dali era certo que Konoha poderia ganhar um novo ninja médico. Seguiria minhas regras, apenas. Você, na verdade, poderia me considerar uma pessoa de coração mole.

"Com isso você está implicando que seria perfeita para treiná-la, não está, Kakashi?"

Talvez tenha surgido no meu sangue e elevado com a criação que tive. Talvez seja algo legítimo de quem é da vila, já que você também tinha a determinação de fogo queimando nos seus olhos folhagem quando bateu em minha porta e ali te vi pela primeira vez. Se eu recusasse seu pedido você teria saído porta afora buscando poder por si mesma ou me perturbaria até ter seu valor provado? De qualquer forma, eu devo ser realmente afetada por crianças determinadas, porque eu aceitei. Certo, então há algo que amolece meu coração facilmente.

Não foi uma aposta. Não havia como ter azar com isso. Pessoas não se incluem. Eu acreditei em mim – minha intuição – e em você – em você, mas não é se fosse grande coisa como isso soou.

O quanto nós podemos influenciar outras pessoas? Eu vejo um pedaço de mim em você. Quem o colocou ali poderia ser eu. Ou quem sabe esse meu pedaço de gene explosivo sempre estivesse lá, para um dia ser encontrado. Nunca havia notado ele. Acredito ainda que possa ter sido aflorado, porque chegou a sua primavera. São muitas perguntas sobre isso agora, porque também guardávamos qualquer pergunta dantes. Assim como nossos erros, o mais profundo possível para que um dia possam desaparecer de tão submersos – em mim, era no sangue. Querer descobrir sem ser descoberta. Acho que fui eu quem fez isso melhor.

Deixei pistas sobre aquela sua tal pessoa para você fuçar depois no meu escritório. Fiz isso, só que saiba, Sakura, que não é possível limpar telas sujas. E ele está. Sujo. Pessoas mudam, mas ele é uma tela e não um humano. Olhe para mim, eu sei. Acredite em mim.

Eu poderia já te ver como alguém amargura. Ainda que tu não entendas ou sintas algo que poderia se comparar com o que eu passei, mas trato como se um dia fosse acontecer e percebo agora que realmente somos tão semelhantes. Eu sinto que você se encontrará em geena por alguns minutos. Serão feridas que nenhum jutsu médico pode curar. Nem serão estancadas e um dia tudo em você termina escorrido. Então meus pressentimentos não têm limites? Não, creio que só me preocupei demais.

Não viva para morrer por dentro, Sakura. E não morra de corpo. Não deixe. Jamais fuja. Não se torne tão parecida comigo.

•

**post scriptum**: Queria ter me redimido pela chatice do capítulo anterior, mas eu não consigo! De algum modo o tom analítico do Kakashi me irritou até antes de terminar, mas ele é desse modo e não saberia fazer de outra forma. Agora Tsunade me deixou desconfiada por estar com _altas expectativas_ sobre o que eu poderia escrever usando essa personagem que gosto tanto.

see ya


	4. Sai

**Capítulo 4**, Sai

* * *

Desde quando tudo se tornou assim?

Você provavelmente me bateria pela sua futilidade ser afetada, ou quem sabe somente bufasse, quando eu lhe repetisse seu apelido e por tal reação o evito. Feiosa. Sabe feiosa, dizem que pessoas como você são repugnantes à vista, contudo fico contente pela sua aparência desastrosa e com uma testa desproporcional ser algo imutável. Desde que entrar para o time sete tem acrescentado em mim sensações que outrora pensava estarem perdidas em meu próprio âmago, tenho permitido que me escapasse algumas mudanças de outrem. É prazeroso continuar te vendo feia quando tantos outros detalhes surgiram, em silêncio, para mostrar-me falhas. Minhas falhas.

Não faz parte de o meu perfil deixar coisas assim acontecerem, pelo contrário. Se eu fosse mais atento, como me era costumeiro, poderia me dizer companheiro de time com um pouco mais de... validade. Não iria querer que fizesse insinuações em cima disso, mas caso passássemos mais tempos partilhados, talvez eu fosse capaz de entender as atitudes de uma mulher como você. Sakura, tentar se matar por, e junto de, um traidor ignóbil como o Sasuke é estupidez aos meus olhos. Algo que jamais compreenderia, ainda que tenha lido suas intenções submergidas nas suas lágrimas, cristalinas tais como elas próprias. Prometi apenas não dizer o que penso para evitar irritá-la, aquilo que guardei para mim, sobre ele, ainda são os mesmos pensamentos desde a nossa primeira missão de resgate. Junto, ainda tenho as minhas mesmas dúvidas sobre os outros integrantes desse time, incluindo as que se referem a você.

(...)

Somos todos prostitutos, pois fazemos uso do Naruto para nossas próprias finalidades egoístas, das nossas maneiras tão únicas que nem ao menos percebemos estar deixando-o com toda a responsabilidade – pela qual, eu suponho, estamos unidos para carregar. Você, uma promessa da qual venha culpa. Eu, saciar minha curiosidade e com isso restaurar o que possa ter restado naquilo que já foram minhas emoções. Acaso preocupar-se com si próprio fosse somente pela nossa natureza humana, teria me livrado da ANBU Ne. Quem fosse tão altruísta ao ponto de sacrificar sua vida e seu nome somente pela vila, provavelmente terá uma existência de martírio. Com esses pensamentos, não posso deixar sentir-me aliviado, quase contente, em poder ser egoísta.

Quando decidi ajudar Naruto e em sequência disso intervi te contando formas de convencê-la a aceitar o único destino justo para Sasuke, eu tenha cometido uma falha. Inútil, por ser eu um mero estranho entre todos vocês. Se fosse um caleidoscópio que a cada girar mudasse o passado, ele teria sido capaz de ter acabado de mil maneiras diferentes, combinando pedaços geométricos de ações para formar uma figura maior e abstrata dos fatos. Entre delas, eu poderia ter estado junto. Do mesmo modo, você poderia tê-lo matado, entrementes assim como eu não sou capaz de conter meus erros, contigo é igual. Afinal, nos importamos em demasia com os nossos laços. E por eles e nós mesmos, tentaremos.

Não sei a partir de que momento essas coisas têm me impelido a fazer tudo ao ponto dos detalhes passarem alheios aos meus olhos. E impossivelmente saberia sobre quando você começou com tolices iguais as minhas próprias. Eu percebo agora que posso estar errado sobre a única coisa inalterável em ti ser a tua feiura, estou apenas te conhecendo e você muda ao posso que continua igual. Sim.

•

**post scriptum: **Terminei só para não me perder, mas acho que não soube continuar a fanfic como queria. Não fiquei satisfeita, nenhum pouco. Ficou CHATO. E talvez tenha um tiquinho de culpa da profundidade de poça dos personagens. Ainda assim não vou apagar, não, eu acho, não quero, sei lá. |:


End file.
